Patent Literature 1 discloses that an imidazole compound, one of the active ingredients in the agricultural or horticultural fungicide composition of the present invention is useful for a harmful bio-organism controlling agent. In addition, it also discloses that if necessary, the composition can be mixed with or used in combination with other fungicides, and as one example of them, N-(trichloromethylsulphenyl)phthalimide is described. However, Patent Literature 1 does not disclose any specific data using the imidazole compound mixed with the above compound.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses folpet as an agricultural or horticultural fungicide.